Chin-Chin
Chin-Chin was a negroid Lycra god who controls the many realms of the Filthy Frank universe. The simple fact that he existed makes mortals shudder at the mere concept, considering how much of a black piece of shit he is. For now, his exuding nature of anguish and suffering will bring torment to all mortals, but he will be forever known as that, the thing that roams. He was the main antagonist of the Filthy Frank Show. He also appeared in the book Francis of the Filth. Chin-Chin was last seen fighting against Frank, Pink Guy and Yadaran. The fight ended with Chin-Chin getting banished to an unknown realm. Realm 6.2 Canon Chin-Chin is now known as'' ''The Dark Lord in Realm 6.2. He demands chromic sacrifices from the mortal inhabitants, both human and Lycra, and is known and feared by all. Filthy Frank thought that Chin-Chin was dead for good after being humiliated by Prometheus (this story is found in another article, although much of the story contains elements of Jotenic philosophy). However, after a warning from Santa's Brother, he appeared in his apartment chanting "ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo". After the visit, Frank was forced to sacrifice some of the Chromosome Kid's chromosomes each day. One day, Frank was carried away by Salamander Man's assflute and forgot to do the sacrifice. By the time he realized, Chromosome Kid had escaped. Enraged, Chin-Chin kidnapped Salamander Man and took him to The Rock Paper Scissors Arena (after a short brawl with Lemon's Lemonjutsu) where he laid a curse on him. Frank traveled with Red Dick to the arena where he showed sacrifices performed by fans of the show to Chin-Chin, who was pleased enough. But when Senpai forgot his ''sacrifice again, Chin-Chin was ready to take Salamander Man to Jacksonville, Florida when he started playing his assflute. Touched, Chin-Chin let him go and has since almost stopped bothering Franku's crew. Not much later Chin-Chin demanded monthly sacrifices from all who worshiped him. Even though his loyal minions had been sacrificing for him, Chin-Chin was still pissed and disappeared. This was around the time Creepy Dude showed up after a long absence and began hanging out with Frank and the gang, It was revealed in "PINK GUY COOKS TAKOYAKI AND RAPS" that Creepy Dude is actually Chin-Chin in disguise. He and Plastic Pinocchio disappeared. Chin-Chin appeared once again during a hunt for Anime in Realm 69 Frank and Pookie, ambushing Frank after he had shot Pookie, and demanding more sacrifices in return for the henchman he lent Frank in WORST FILM EVER . After Frank presented the Dark Lord with the sacrifices for 2015, Chin-Chin took Pink Guy from Frank, and banished Frank to Realm 0 (the location of the Rice Fields, motherfucker!), where he found Salamander Man. After many chromosomes Chin-Chin finally reappears in the video "FILTHY FRANK VS Chin-Chin" where he possibly killed Safari Man by taking his chromosomes. Not shortly after that Frank returns and starts a war with Chin-Chin. In the end Chin-Chin is defeated, but Frank says that Chin-Chin will return and that the war hasn't even started yet. Chin-Chin reappears in "FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW)" where he had trapped Frank and lured Pink Guy to his location. He was searching for Francis of the Filth, and planned to steal it from Frank. Yadaran then appeared, and after warning Chin-Chin not to engage him in combat, he banished Chin-Chin to an unknown location. Abilities and Powers Chin-Chin has displayed an enormous amount of god-like level superpowers. Being the almighty "god" of all omniverses he is extremely superior to almost every lower being. His chromosome level is almost unlimited. The only exception to this being Prometheus. Chin-Chin has superhuman strength and speed (this was evidence when he defeated Red Dick, one of the most powerful beings alive, with extreme ease), has teleportation abilities, telekinesis and can shoot powerful energy beams from his ass. It is not clear, but it is implied he gains more power from the sacrifices people make for him. Due to his vast powers and evil nature, he can cause extreme fear to his opponents. |left]]Some of Chin-Chin's offensive capabilities include firing a purple electric beam from his mouth (which he appears to be able to do by squeezing his nipples), and purple energy blasts. Chin-Chin can also summon portals as way of multidimensional travel. He can also spawn dimensional vortexes to trap his enemies and banish them into other realms, which is very effective, considering Chin-Chin succeeded in banishing Filthy Frank into Realm 0 Speech The Dark Lord Chin-Chin only has one proper phrase: ''"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo". However he says this infamous line with particular accents and tones to create different words. The Japanese translation of the phrase is literally: "penis is the what I love", or when translated directly to English: "I love penis." As with other Lycras, he also communicates in a series of retarded grunting sounds. Sometimes, Chin-Chin also says "Ochinchin doko da", which litterally translates to: "Where's the penis?" Quotes * "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo" ("俺はおチンチンが大好きなんだよ。" for: "I love penis") * "Ochinchin doko da" ("おちんちん どこ だ" for: "Where's the penis?") Major Battles * Chin-Chin vs. Red Dick (Outcome: Won) * Chin-Chin vs. Prometheus (Outcome: Lost) * Filthy Frank and Chin-Chin vs. Social Medias (Outcome: Won due to Chin-Chin's PornHub spells) * Chin-Chin vs. Lemon (Outcome: Won) * Chin-Chin vs. Filthy Frank (Outcome: Lost) * Chin-Chin, Tap Brother, Unknown Red Teletubby Entity and Fake Frank vs. "Real" Frank, Pink Guy, Roast Lord and E.T. (Outcome: Lost) * Chin-Chin vs. Pink Guy and Captain Falcon (Outcome: Lost) * Chin-Chin vs. Yadaran (Outcome: Banished; Lost) Uncanonical: * Chin-Chin vs. Mighty Amber (Outcome: changed into Kawaii Forme) Gallery Chinchin.jpg|Chin-Chin appears on Frank's fridge. Chin-Chin.png|"Where is your sacrifice?" Youngchin.png|Young Chin-Chin CHIN CHIN IS NOT PLEASED.png|Asking for his monthly sacrifice. Greetings.png|The Dark Lord greeting Frank and Red Dick. ZrrJwq.gif|Chin in disguise, to the left. Trivia *"Ochinchin" is a childish way of saying "penis" in Japanese linguistics. *In "FILTHY FRANK VS Chin-Chin", Frank stated that Chin-Chin isn't a god, not even close. *Chin-Chin may do gardening as a hobby since he was shown watering his plants in "ROCK PAPER SCISSORS...?" * His main theme is Hunger by Hans Zimmer, part of the Black Hawk Down motion picture soundtrack, usually pitch-shifted slightly down into F# minor. This theme is also present in many videos simply accompanied by "creepy" scenarios, usually with the pitch raised by one semitone to its original key of G minor to differentiate it from an actual appearance from Chin-Chin. * Chin-Chin was present during the first ever Harlem Shake. * While Chin-Chin is an asshole, he is known to find some good in his heart every once in a while. The Dark Lord will assist his followers in battle if he is near. He also refuses to take his prisoners to Jacksonville, Florida, showing that he has a bit of humanity in him. He has also spared Salamander Man to his friends, due to his appreciation to the arts. * Chin-Chin is able to appear from plastic cups of water, as seen in "WORST FILM EVER". * In "I HATE BABIES", it is possible that Frank's Strange Baby was, in fact, Chin-Chin before his cursing, as the baby was able to say "Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo". * It is possible that the idea of Chin-Chin's character was recycled in "Chin-Chin (A SERIOUS VIDEO)", since before the Filthy Frank Show even started, George Miller uploaded a video back in 2008 called "I LIKE WEINER", which depicts a weird guy saying "I like weiner". * In "I HATE SOCIAL NETWORKS", it is implied that Chin-Chin controls PornHub. * In The Battle of Jew Central, Frank gives him multiple STD's(such as herpes and HPV) while yelling "I hope you like itchy dick you bastard." This resulted in Chin-Chin's loss of the battle. * Chin-Chin is currently banished in-lore (by Yadaran), his whereabouts unknown. *Chin Chin’s eyes were sewn shut to stunt his growth. *Chin Chin can't shit properly due to having 5 opened Fruit Snacks shoved up his anus with a hi-power rifle. *in FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN, Real Frank uses a line of music to make Chin-Chin have PTSD about his Ex-boyfriend. Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Lycra People Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Results of a disease Category:Hakujin